Lava Rock
by XEHX
Summary: Vincent and Re-L finally stop dancing around the issue. Thanks to Fate, for throwing them together.


He had become her rock.

Re-L watched Vincent closely as he sat and gazed out at the barren earth stretching for miles beyond their sight, his handsome face relaxed in a placid expression. Who would guess that a gentle soul like him would turn out to be the most lethal creature known to man?

She covertly studied his physique through the priestlike clothes he wore. His arms were surprisingly thick underneath the obscuring garb. He had big, shapely hands with rough but tapered fingers. Hands that were skilled at repairing broken things. And hands that could break those things. It was a sharp contrast to his innocent face.

Still, when he got serious about something, or she was in need of protection from proxies or autoreivs or even humans, the change in him was drastic. His handsome features morphed into something feral and dangerous—even before becoming his other self. And her body responded.

His elegant brows would lower over menacing eyes. His mouth would flatten and turn downward, accentuating the sensual shape of his lower lip. His stance would change into that of a predatory animal. She wanted to lash him with her tongue and climb over his body and _own_ him.

The fact that Vincent desired her and would do anything for her was further intoxicating.

Re-L rose gracefully to her feet and contemplated what she was about to do, her heart pounding vigorously. She would seduce Vincent tonight.

Re-L had been off her hormone blockers for months and was at first perplexed by her response to him over the course of their travels. She had caught herself staring at him as he worked on repairs for the ship, watching mesmerized as his muscles bunched and relaxed. The look of concentration on his face did things to her that she'd never experienced on account of a man.

Indeed, Re-L had often wondered what the point of two sexes was. Of course she knew the mechanics of coitus, but that was only learned for the sake of acquiring knowledge. That knowledge had never been accompanied by a physiological reaction.

She examined Vincent's luminous, blue-black hair. Even the perpetual gray sky could not dull the sheen and health of it. His bright, green eyes were an electrifying shock of color in their monochromatic world. She would spend hours studying him, wondering how she hadn't noticed him before.

The first time they'd met he'd been such an insipid creature. Vincent had accepted the lie that he must suppress all traces of personality to fit in with the citizens of Romdeau. She recalled the moments before he'd escaped the city. For once, he'd been forceful and imposing, as he'd grabbed her hand and demanded to know if she'd sold him out to the authorities. His grip had been strong but not punishing. Even then, his feelings for her had tempered him.

As Vincent slipped away into the wastes of the city, he'd looked her directly in the eyes for the first time. Her heart had jolted at the sight of vivid green fire burning through her. His eyes glinted with accusation, desire, and regret.

Before the doors were sealed, Re-L had a sinking feeling that the only human she had forged a connection with—however tenuous—was now lost to her forever.

She would never be able to unravel him now, and that was something she couldn't accept. The granddaughter of Romdeau's regent always got what she wanted. And Re-L _wanted_ Vincent.

At the time, she merely wished to decipher the mystery of him. That was her job, after all. A good citizen had to have a purpose, and she'd found hers in rationalizing through crime scenes.

Re-L was fascinated with this man.

She knew he was attracted to her, which made him lenient to her whims. Still, she respected that while he was eager to indulge her, he would stand his ground when he disagreed. He was bold and matter-of-fact and it was at those times that she felt a keen thrill of attraction.

Re-L had once thought Vincent was useless. How wrong she'd been. While at first she was utterly unmoved by his feelings, over time he'd proved himself to her. In her direst hour, when the hulking giant proxy had towered over her with all intent to kill, Vincent had swept in like a violent hurricane and thrashed him with ease.

Her body had remained frozen in place as she witnessed him fully metamorphose into his proxy form. Her eyes had been transfixed by him until she'd experienced tunnel vision.

Dark skin that resembled lava rock, under which strong, sinewy muscles undulated with effort. His eyes had blazed milky white, like iridescent opals. The rest of his face was obscured by the odd flowing mask, but his sensual mouth was still visible, as well as a defined jaw and strong chin.

Re-L had thought in that moment that he was a specimen designed for sex. Such superior genes demanded propagation.

In Romdeau, children were born of artificial wombs. Order was maintained by chemically neutering human passion, making it necessary to produce new humans via unnatural means. People lived and died in meaningless cycles. They merely existed as placeholders until the creators returned. To be a good citizen, they needed only to make waste.

Which is why Re-L was not a good citizen.

She'd always been different from others. From the time she could recall her first memory, Re-L had experienced emotions deeply. She had a quick temper and she wasn't shy to express her displeasure with something or someone if warranted. Still, she was not an unkind person. She just didn't have many opportunities to express that aspect with the bland humans and soulless autoreivs of Romdeau. They were all more golem than human.

Her eyes refocused on Vincent. He was no golem. And he was also no human. Vincent was an enigma.

Re-L both loved and hated a mystery. On the one hand, she thrived on the challenge of putting a puzzle together. On the other, she despised being unable to figure it out.

She stared at Vincent now. He was a pacifist and a gentle soul, but she couldn't shake the image of his inner savage, who tore through adversity.

Still, he'd never raised a hand to her. And she'd never forgotten the taste of his mouth when she'd kissed him. Or the deep blush on his cheeks and his thrilled expression. Yes, it had been a ploy to distract him from her weapon, which she'd been prepared to kill him with, but it had left an indelible impression on her. And it took a lot to impress Re-L Mayer.

"Vincent," she said as she towered over him.

He turned and smile at her. "Re-L, hey. Do you need something?"

 _Oh, I need something,_ she thought. Aloud she said, "How much water do we have left?"

Re-L gazed down at Vincent, studying his open expression. She watched his lips move as he spoke, her eyes wandering to his voluminous clothes, and let herself think about his body.

She'd seen him naked on one occasion. An accident by virtue of close quarters. His skin was quite fair, in stark contrast to the proxy's. But she was perversely drawn to that. She thought about the marks she would make with her lips and teeth, marring that perfect skin. Sometimes, she was surprised by her own savagery.

"About a week's worth. I think it might be worthwhile if I went scouting around, but I don't want to leave you by yourself in case of—Re-L?" Vincent intoned, breaking through her fantasy.

She jerked to awareness. His expression was innocently bemused as he looked up at her.

 _If he only knew_.

She took in his beautiful features: the high cheekbones, his arched brows, his eyes that shone like emeralds, the aquiline nose, and that _mouth_. The wind picked up, blowing his raven hair every which way.

"Hm?" she asked, not having registered a word he'd spoken, so lost in observation she'd been.

Vincent didn't know what to make of Re-L. She was staring at him again. He wondered if she was contemplating killing him. Again.

He wished she would open up to him. He would love to talk to her about so many things. Vincent loved everything about her. At least, everything he knew.

They were opposites. He knew he lacked ambition and drive to an extent, while she was overly driven. It wasn't lost on him that she loved provoking him.

She sometimes manhandled him, but he didn't mind. It wasn't as though she was capable of hurting him. Virtually nothing could, save other proxies, and they were still too weak to defeat him. Vincent enjoyed any physical contact he could get with her.

 _Kind of pathetic of me,_ he thought.

Re-L threw him from his complacency and challenged his emotions. He enjoyed her company, even if they didn't talk overmuch. What little was said had meaning. And she was beautiful.

Vincent had jerked awake more than once from erotic dreams of Re-L. His shorts would be drenched with his love for her. He was ashamed when he considered how that might make her feel. So he'd made sure to erase all evidence of his transgression, and be as considerate of her as he could to atone for it.

"Are you alright?" He asked, "You're not sick...?"

Re-L visibly regained her bearings.

"Of course not. Let's get some dinner and some sleep."

The sky had darkened at some point and night was falling.

She turned away from him and he watched her hips sway until she disappeared into the ship, leaving him to ponder her strangely subdued manner. She hadn't chewed him out for daydreaming again.

He knew his introspective nature came off as lackadaisical—something which had annoyed Re-L before she'd come to know him better. Vincent dusted himself off and followed her to the ship.

A half hour later, they had finished their bland dinner and managed to do so without incident. Granted, he hadn't taken the liberty of flavoring her food with dressing this time. She didn't like that.

Re-L was prone to lecturing Vincent about his seeming lack of care for their situation, but his philosophy was simple: There was no point in agonizing over what could not be changed. There was not enough wind to propel the ship to the next dome. Without that, they were marooned indefinitely.

She had acknowledged his reasoning and grudgingly accepted their situation. Still, the repetitive nature of their days was beginning to wear her nerves thin.

Re-L went to shower and get ready for bed. She was rereading her journal when she heard the spray of water go off in the bathroom. Vincent was bathing before bed. That was unusual as he only ever showered mornings. She shivered at the thought of that hard body dripping with water and wondered if he ever pleasured himself.

Twenty minutes later, Re-L settled into bed as Vincent hunkered down on the floor with his blankets.

"Why don't you come to bed with me tonight? It's so cold. We should share body heat."

Vincent doubted his sanity when Re-L spoke. He flushed deeply and slowly raised hooded eyes to meet her gaze.

After a while he said, "I don't think that would be a good idea."

Puzzled by his reticence, Re-L asked, "Why not?"

Vincent floundered for an explanation.

"Re-L...don't you think maybe you'd be...uncomfortable with...me?" he finally said.

Re-L looked him intently in the eyes and replied, "Not at all. Come."

Vincent was at a loss. As much as he wanted to be close to her, it felt unreal, given how cold she'd been up until the present moment. He couldn't bear it if she became disgusted with him either.

He knew she was being coldly practical, and while the thought of touching her thrilled him, he doubted she would reciprocate the feeling. Still, he could deny her nothing—was even eager to be close to her, even if it did torture him.

She watched his hard thighs flex and bulge with light strain as he rose to his feet. The sight of his crotch inflamed her.

She didn't care anymore. Re-L had gradually reached a conclusion today. She had grown to like Vincent over the months of travel. He was capable and intelligent, if infuriating at times. She had finally accepted that he was her fate and now...she wanted him.

He approached gingerly, as though afraid to startle her. Re-L let her eyes wander unabashed over his tight stomach and powerful thighs. She could see the outline of his cock through his thin night clothes and felt her body respond in anticipation.

Vincent felt himself walk toward her, mesmerized by her deep blue eyes. He couldn't believe this was happening. Her keen gaze was not lost on him. She was completely shameless as she looked at his body.

He felt like a piece of meat and it excited him. He watched as her eyes traveled downward, drinking him in. Her mask was completely off now and he could not doubt the fact that her expression blazed with interest.

The small bed dipped beneath his knee as he poised to breach the last barrier between them. Re-L shifted over to make more room and he was laying beside her the next moment. He reached down to extinguish the lamp beside them.

In the dark, with only the emergency lights to illuminate them, they became attuned to every touch and sound.

Their soft breaths were just slightly rapid. Vincent's left side was pressed right up against Re-L and she wasn't shrinking from him. He didn't dare move as he lay on his back and remembered to breathe.

Just because she had expressed some interest in him didn't mean anything would come of it. He didn't want to assume anything and offend her.

Re-L was awash in sensation. Vincent's physicality was more potent than his usual clothes revealed. He looked bigger out of them, but he felt even bigger as he dwarfed her bed.

She was also very aware of her own body. She could feel the weight of her breasts and the sensation of her thin nightshirt, just slightly abrasive against her stiff nipples. Re-L imagined what Vincent's cock would look like and felt her sex tighten in desire.

"Are you sleepy?" she murmured.

"No," he whispered.

She shifted to her side so she could face him. He felt her minty breath puff gently against the side of his face as he lay stiff as a board, looking straight up.

"I want to kiss you."

His stomach tightened as if she'd punched him.

"You...do?" His question came as more breath than speech.

She reached out her hand, the backs of her fingers lightly caressing his cheek before sliding further to tangle in his hair.

"Fuck yes," she breathed. Her mouth descended to his and her breath puffed over his lips for a moment, enjoying the feel of his skin against hers.

"Re-L!" he gasped. His body was tight with tension and desire. He could feel the slight wetness his cock had produced against his shorts and was mildly embarrassed that he could be so weak before her. She made him vulnerable and he perversely enjoyed her domination.

Re-L could bear no more waiting. She darted her tongue out to play with the seam of his lips and heard his gasp of pleasure. This man would let her do anything with him. With that wildly heady thought, she sealed her mouth to his and kissed him rapaciously.

Vincent was in heaven as Re-L dominated him. Her tongue was in his mouth, playing and rubbing against his. He was far stronger than her, but submissive to her wishes. Her passion and spirit inflamed him and he was delighted to give her anything she wanted.

Re-L knew this and she was dizzy at the thought that he'd allow her to explore him as she wished. With that thought she placed gentle, teasing kisses against his mouth, down his strong chin, before latching on his throat.

"Vincent."

Nothing could have prepared her for the way he looked at that moment. His face was twisted with intense pleasure, mouth slackjawed.

"Re-L," he moaned.

"I want this off now," she said, impatient.

He was happy to comply, lifting himself up and tearing off his shirt. His bare chest was smooth and muscled.

Re-L unleashed all her sexual fury on Vincent. She kissed down the column of his strong throat, licked the hollow where neck met collarbone, then dragged her mouth to his hard little nipples. His pectoral muscles spasmed against her tender lips as she kissed and licked him. Finally, she climbed over him and straddled his lap.

Re-L could feel his bulging hard cock through the thin barrier of clothes against her wet sex and nearly fainted with anticipation. She rubbed herself against him, loving the feel of his whole body beneath her. She could not wait to have him inside.

Her hand snaked down and brushed against his shorts and the touch of her fingers against his lower abdomen made him jerk as if he'd been electrocuted. She leaned over and kissed her way up his chest. Then she covered his mouth just as her hand reached into his underwear and took hold of his cock in a firm grip.

Vincent made an animal noise in his throat and almost came in her hand.

Re-L was bold in every aspect of her life and it stood to reason that this would be no different, despite her lack of experience. She made up for it in spades with her passion and enthusiasm.

"Have you ever done this before?" She breathed against his mouth, palming his cock eagerly.

Vincent was shocked at the question and helplessly answered, "No one before you."

" _Good_ ," she said possessively. "This dick is mine." She heard him groan emphatically as he agreed that, yes, his body belonged to her alone.

She was shocked at herself a little, but she felt triumphant that he had nothing to compare this to. She was the first woman to touch him like this, and she meant to own his soul.

With that conviction in place, she tugged and squeezed his cock, circling the wet crown with her thumb and very gently swiping her nail against his tender slit. Re-L relished her power as he whimpered and moaned helplessly into her mouth.

"Vince, do you like this?" she asked in between kisses, "Your dick is so big."

Vincent thought he would die of pleasure. How to explain that her touch was making him feel like he would come out of his skin? The feel of her small fist gripping him and her delicate fingers caressing his sensitive slit was an agonizing euphoria.

"Re-L," he rasped, "you're fucking amazing. God, don't stop."

She exulted in her power to affect him and continued stroking as he gasped and labored for breath. His muscles bunched with the effort to hold still for her.

Suddenly, an idea occurred to her. Reaching lower, she caressed his heavy balls before gently gripping them together.

"Fuckkkk!" he shouted.

Re-L watched his beautiful face avidly as she realized she could make it twist in a multitude of pleasured expressions.

"Re-L—please—wait," he groaned desperately. "I don't wanna cum yet."

Vincent gently moved her hands away from his body and sat up.

"I want to do something for you," he said as he reversed their positions and pressed her back into the bed.

"Vincent. I'm already a wet mess for you. Put it in." she demanded.

He groaned and leaned over to kiss her mouth.

"You are so beautiful," he murmured. "Can I...?" His big hands caressed her lower stomach gently, asking for permission.

"Anything you want," she encouraged, "but it hurts. I need your dick."

He chuckled breathlessly at her impatience. Re-L did not mince words. Hearing her use such base language only inflamed him. His hands caressed her delicately curved abdomen, dragging her shirt up as he went. He first palmed then gently gripped her generous breasts in handfuls, panting with delight at their perfection.

Re-L whimpered at the alien touch of a man's possessive hands, but she was bewitched. Vincent was so uninhibited with her—there was no hint of timidity. He touched her like he owned her.

To prove the point, he dragged his thumbs over her nipples and gently rasped the stiff tips with his work-roughened fingers. Re-L cried out in ecstasy as her neck went boneless against the pillow.

"I want to try something," he breathed against her throat. He placed gentle kisses on her flesh until he reached her breasts. Then he bent his head and kissed her nipples, one after the other. "Do you like this?" his breath puffed against her wet flesh.

Re-L threaded her fingers in his hair and gasped emphatically, "I _love_ it."

He gripped her breasts and pushed them together, kissing and sucking her nipples, then buried his face against her.

"You feel so amazing," he groaned, muffled by her skin.

Re-L reached down and stroked his face, feeling his cheekbones and nose and lips, learning his shape through her fingers.

"I love the way you touch me," she said, caressing his features tenderly.

Vincent basked in her affection. He was throbbing hard and suspected Re-L was ready to take him now. He reached down to slide her panties off and she was unabashed in her nakedness as she splayed her legs open. He stared at her glistening sex and felt a wave of lust punch him in the gut. It was the most unreal thing he'd ever experienced.

He caressed her calves, over her sculpted knees, and rested his hands on her thighs. She was moaning in anticipation as he slid his hand to her pink flesh, teasing her opening. He played with her slit until there was a small puddle on the bed.

"You're so soft and wet," he exulted, suddenly pushing his fingers in deep.

Re-L jerked at the unfamiliar sensation of his fingers. Still, she was prepared for the invasion and took perverse pleasure in the mild pain, as well as the thought that she would soon be squeezing the literal life out of Vincent.

She imagined the moment he would thrust his thick cock in her and felt her sex coil even tighter in eagerness.

"I can't wait anymore," he groaned, "I need your sweet pussy."

Re-L was surprised at his language, but also aroused by his rudeness. He had worked with other rough immigrants for years, after all. She reached for him and he was lying in her arms, braced against her on his knees. With one hand propped against the bed and the other holding his cock, he guided himself to her entrance and rubbed the swollen wet head against her hard little clit. He wanted to be sure this would be as painless as possible.

Re-L was writhing and gasping as he teased and bumped against her rhythmically. She was awash in sensation when she looked up at him. His head was bent down in concentration. His neck and chest muscles corded with effort. Jet black hair fell around his face, framing his unearthly beauty. He looked like a seductive fallen angel and she was so ready to have him.

 _Yes yes yes—fuck, put it in, please,_ she begged without words.

Suddenly, he slid his cockhead precisely to her little slit and pushed until he was about an inch inside. She stiffened in discomfort. Vincent reached around, gripped her thighs, and wrapped them around his hips. Re-L didn't waste the opportunity to indulge her senses. She caressed the muscles of his tight buttocks with her feet.

Vincent was in a haze of sensation as he lay poised on all fours to ravage her, his body resembling a tiger about to strike. His stomach tightened and his thighs trembled with the effort to hold back and take it slow as he fed his cock to her inch by inch. The sensation of hot, wet womanflesh squeezing him was unbearable pleasure.

Re-L was managing the pain with mental fortitude. She had been aroused to the point where the emptiness was a sharp ache, so his thick flesh was satisfying, if painful.

Vincent pushed until his tight balls lay flush with her and he could go no further. He struggled for words as the head of his cock caressed her cervix.

"Re-L, you feel so fucking good." He gently rutted against her in small thrusts, not pulling back much, and she gasped at the strange sensation. Then he withdrew a few inches and thrust powerfully back in, caressing her clit with the base of his cock. Her head fell back and her jaw slackened as she lost the strength to move.

Feeling like her body had become gelatin, Re-L wrapped her arms and thighs around Vincent and held on as he gave himself over to his most primal objective—to fill her with his seed and make new life.

Vincent was lost. She was perfect in every way. She let him touch her, taint her, fill her. They hadn't used protection—not that there was any. She knew what this could lead to.

Her nails dug into his ass as he fucked her like a beast, the tiny pinpricks of pain inflaming his lust. His mind was filled with the image of a heavily pregnant Re-L, carrying the child of an immigrant—a _proxy_. Their DNA woven together forever to create new life. The thought that his seed would overtake her was intoxicating. He felt a prickling sensation at the base of his spine and knew he was about to cum violently.

"Uhnn! I _love_ you," Vincent cried as he came in a rush, his cock jerking and flooding her womb with his seed.

Re-L felt him seize up when he reached his end. She was overwhelmed as he thrust forcefully back and forth, the rhythm fragmenting her consciousness. Her body was rocking against the bed with his powerful thrusts. He brought his mouth to hers, planting frantic kisses on her lips and pounded her full of his wet release, making animals groans of pleasure.

Re-L looked at the ecstasy in his face as he came inside her. She felt surrounded and invaded by his body. His sweat spattered against her, painting her throat, breasts and stomach. She felt sullied inside-out by his fluids and perversely enjoyed it.

Vincent reached between them to gently pinch her nipples as the base of his cock rasped her clit. Suddenly, Re-L could take no more sensation. Her sex gripped him with vengeful fury, contracting tightly and sucking his essence out greedily. She came hard in endless waves of sensation, moaning loudly in time to his thrusts. Her arms and legs wrapped him tightly and she felt as though she were flying in his arms.

Vincent was awestruck by her in the throes of pleasure.

Re-L was beautiful at any time. When she was cumming her brains out, she was a goddess.

When the aftershocks finally abated, they lay quietly together, his cock still buried in her.

"I _love_ you," she said, panting and kissing his mouth fiercely.

Vincent was in heaven as she suckled his tongue.

"You make me so happy. I'm gonna take care of you forever," he vowed.

"I know you will," she said. "Next time, I want to suck you off."

Vincent nearly fainted at her dirty talk. Swallowing thickly, he said, "Anything you want. I'll give it to you. I'm yours."

She looked up to see a dark red flush creeping up his throat to his face. He shyly turned his eyes away.

Re-L had also been a virgin moments ago, but she wasn't the shy type. In fact, she found that the shyer Vincent got, the more predatory she became. Maybe she wasn't normal. Still, that wasn't going to stop her from indulging every fantasy with him.

Vincent gently disengaged them and nestled into her, dozing off quickly. His even breaths warmed her skin. She smiled and traced her fingers over the cheek that wasn't flush to her breast.

Re-L fervently thanked whatever deity existed for bringing them together. She had never known happiness until this moment. Vincent slept so trustingly by her side. Her very own lover.

He was her rock in this world. She knew she would be devoted to him for as long as she lived.


End file.
